A Jóia da Família
by Rocket k3
Summary: InuYasha e Mirok estão planejando o maior assalto de todos os tempos. Um assalto à mansão Higurashi. Mas devido às circunstâncias, a jóia roubada é mais preciosa do que poderia imaginar, e do que poderia lidar...sem se envolver.


**A Jóia da Família**

InuYasha e seu bando de ladrões estão planejando o maior assalto de todos os tempos. Um assalto à mansão Higurashi. Mas devido às circunstâncias, a jóia roubada é mais preciosa do que poderia imaginar, e do que poderia lidar...sem se envolver.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**InuYasha não me pertence!! E nem me gera lucros..¬¬' **

**Cap.1**

Novamente a mansão estava de portas abertas para os visitantes. Aquele lugar era mesmo uma maravilha. O lugar mais antigo e sofisticado de Tóquio. Era quase um ponto turístico, se não fosse uma residência legítima da família Higurashi. Uma família que também sobrevivera com sua nobreza pelos séculos.

Um domingo calmo e ensolarado, não passavam das 11 da manhã. Os jardins serviam de cenário para várias fotos, e os cômodos principais eram analisados centímetro a centímetro pelas pessoas. Tudo tão bem conservado...pintura, móveis, pisos, tapeçarias. E todos sabiam que tudo aquilo tinha um preço altíssimo.

Alguns salões foram especialmente reservados para exposições. Artefatos, roupas, jóias reais, até mesmo um pinico de porcelana estava dentro de uma caixa de vidro. E até o pinico valia ouro. Isso era o que constatavam com os olhos brilhando, um humano moreno. Escondido dentro de um casaco enorme e um chapéu.

Mas o horário de visita já estava no fim. Logo os anfitriões da casa apareceram. Como sempre muito elegantes e sorrindo cordialmente a todos, agradecendo pela visita.

O Sr. e a Sra. Higurashi eram senhores de meia idade, elegantes e refinados, podres de ricos. Estavam sempre em alguma festa importante, ocupando uma capa de jornal. Mas recentemente quem ocupava os jornalistas era a filha deles.

Kagome.

A jovem acabara de deixar a escola e estava começando a 'curtir'. Vez ou outra dava um escândalo, como cair de bêbada, beijar 15 caras diferentes na frente das câmeras... Mas era uma menina doce, além de tudo.

---THAU GENTE!!! Voltem sempre!! – apareceu correndo na porta, quando os últimos visitantes passavam pelos portões – Droga..cheguei atrasada.. – murmurou.

A moça era muito bela. Traços delicados em uma face límpida e gentil. A pele clara reluzia, os olhos claros pareciam duas poças de água cristalina e os cabelos negros, desciam feito cachoeira até o meio das costas. A franja comprida ficava separada em cada lado de sua face dando-lhe um ar místico. Magrela até o osso, não era muito alta. Nada que um salto não resolvesse.

---Kagome... – a mãe suspirou balançando a cabeça. Enquanto o pai lhe dirigiu um olhar severo, mas logo a abraçou pelo ombro e conduziu as duas mulheres para dentro da casa.

-

---Mirok! Onde você estava?! – uma mulher apareceu gritando na sala do pequeno apartamento. Parecia muito irritada, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos escuros vibrando. Os cabelos achocolatados estavam presos com uma caneta e mantidos sob uma faixa vermelha, que combinava com o avental. Usava um short jeans curto e uma camiseta larga, evitando apertar a barriga de 8 meses.

---Sangozinha, meu bem, eu estava procurando um emprego!! Como você é desconfiada, meu amor. – ele sorriu amarelo.

Tirou o grande casaco e o chapéu, mostrando-se um homem magro e atlético, bronzeado. Os cabelos negros caíam pelo maxilar e barba estava um pouco rala, esperando por um gilete afiado. Os olhos azuis escuros reluziam para a mulher.

---E eu tenho motivos, não tenho?! – ela bateu a colher de pau no ombro do marido, antes de ser beijada calorosamente por ele – E ande logo, antes que o macarrão esfrie.

---Macarrão de novo? – o moreno franziu o cenho, falando baixo.

---O QUE DISSE? – ela se voltou ralhando.

---Nada, não amor!! Vamos comer!! – sorriu amarelo.

---Humpft! Bom mesmo...

-

---Não, InuYasha! Você não muda nunca!

---Kikyo, por favor, me dê mais uma chance! Eu te prometo que vou mudar!

---Não, não InuYasha. Você já me prometeu isso antes...mas você nunca cumpre. 3 anos já se passaram...você só piorou desde então! Mas já chega...já foi o suficiente pra mim. – a morena dizia enquanto terminava de fechar a mala. Algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto pálido. E seus cabelos negros e lisos estavam presos em um frouxo rabo, enquanto a franja grudava no rosto em meio á lágrimas e suor.

O hanyou tentava impedi-la, mas toda vez que a tocava era repelido bruscamente. Alto e forte, estava vestindo apenas uma calça esportiva preta, o abdômen musculoso e levemente bronzeado todo à mostra. Os cabelos prateados caíam-lhe abaixo dos quadris. Possuía garras, caninos e orelhas de youkai. Os olhos, dourado vivos. E sua face demonstrava dor e remorso, sem acreditar que a morena estava deixando-o.

Seguiu-a até o carro, onde ela colocou as malas no porta-malas e teve de bater umas 5 vezes para fechar.

---Kikyo... – ele chamou uma última vez num sussurro. Ela o olhou, depois de abrir a porta, mas fechou os olhos com força, entrando no carro e indo embora.

E InuYasha caiu sentado no chão. Ainda sob efeito da bebida. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho esquerdo, e ele apagou na sarjeta.

-

---Amor...vou sair um pouquinho, eu volto pro jantar.

---Aonde é que você vai Mirok? – cruzou os braços, encostando-se no portal do quarto.

---Vou ver um amigo, meu bem, eu não demoro.

---Vai se encontrar com o pilantra do InuYasha! Não tente me enganar!

---Querida..não fale assim do nosso amigo. – Mirok sorriu, ajeitando o cinto da calça.

---Amigo? Só se for seu! Não me faça te lembrar que foi aquele porcaria que te fez perder o emprego. EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA MIROK! Será que você não pode pensar um pouco no seu filho!? – ela ralhou, com os olhos marejados.

---Mas Sango..eu pen...

Mas a mulher não lhe deu ouvidos, bateu a porta do quarto, cortando-o.

Mirok suspirou. Tinha que dar um jeito de melhorar de vida. Aquilo não podia seguir assim. E Sango estava certa, eles iam ter um filho. Mas era exatamente por isso que tinha que falar com InuYasha.

"Eu sei que não é certo...mas..."

-

Kagome estava andando com uma amiga pela rua, uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes, muito alegre e risonha. Ayame, que fora sua colega de classe e agora companheira de baladas.

---Por que nós estamos nesse lugar Ayame? Esse bairro é horrível...e perigoso. – Kagome disse sem muita emoção na voz. Olhando tudo como se se importasse.

---Ai Kagome...eu não sei...nós estávamos andando e viemos parar aqui ué! E não passam das 3 da tarde. Eu nunca estive em um lugar tão..pobre..Vamos ver como essa gente vive! - falou balançando a mão com desdém antes de agarrar o braço da amiga, animada.

A morena achou aquilo muito fútil da parte de sua amiga. Mas que era legal conhecer um lugar diferente daqueles, ela não podia negar. Estava sempre em lugares chiques, arrumados, decorados, limpos e bla bla um cenário muito..estranho pra ela.

Aquele subúrbio parecia mesmo coisa de cinema.

Quando se preparavam para atravessar a rua, um carro vermelho, velho, virou a esquina quase desgovernado. A motorista buzinou assustada, assustando as garotas que caíram sentadas da calçada, uma puxando a outra para trás, em gritos histéricos.

Kikyo saiu do carro, mais pálida do que já era. Olhou para as duas preocupada, mas estava mais curiosa pelo fato daquelas duas meninas vestidas e maquiadas como modelos fotográficas estarem zanzando por um lugar como aquele.

---Vocês estão bem? – disse por fim, procurando ajuda-las.

---Bem? É claro que não!!! – Ayame ralhou, constatando que sua saia estava coberta de sujeira – Olha o que você fez! Au!! AI!!!. – quando foi se levantar, percebeu que o tornozelo doía demais e caiu sentada de novo.

Kagome estava perdida entre seus cabelos, e os babados de seu vestido que se virou todo, deixando-a com as pernas expostas, viradas para cima. Motivo de piadinhas e gracejos para os pedreiros, numa obra acima delas.

Bufou, sentando-se com brusquidão.

Seus olhos foram diretamente de encontro aos olhos de Kikyo e as duas ficaram se encarando. Kagome estava com as bochechas rosadas, respirando ofegante pela boca, o coração disparado de susto e toda desarrumada, os cabelos arrepiados.

Kikyo achou aquela cena simpática, digna de uma criança estabanada.

---Vocês querem uma carona? Talvez até um hospital... – olhou para Ayame, que ainda reclama de dor e indignação.

---Não..obrigada... - a morena negou, furtivamente.

---Vamos, eu insisto.

---Insiste! Você não faz que a sua obrigação! HUN-MUMUM-HUM MUMUM!! - Ayame começou a reclamar, mas Kagome tampou sua boca.

---Está bem... – concordou, ainda encarando a mulher. As duas pareciam desconfiadas uma da outra, mas no olhar elas se entendiam.

---Kagome! Vai aceitar ajuda dessa louca?! - soltou-se falando mais discretamente - Ela quase nos matou! Além do mais.. – inclinou-se no ouvido da morena – _ela é pobre.._

Kikyo não ouviu e fingiu não ter ficado curiosa. Ainda estava com o rosto meio úmido pelas lágrimas que derramara antes, mas ajudou Kagome a levantar e conduzir Ayame até o carro. As duas discutiam entre cochichos.

---Podemos ir? – olhou para o lado, onde Kagome prendia o cinto com o cenho franzido, nunca vira um carro tão...tão...

---Podemos! – disse por fim, tentando não parecer mesquinha. E na verdade, fora uma péssima idéia ficar andando naquele subúrbio, constatou com desgosto. Ainda bem que não tinha paparazzo por ali. Já pensou o que sua mãe faria?!

"_**Kagome Higurashi atropelada por uma lata velha num subúrbio sujo de Tóquio"**_

"_---KAGOME O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ? NAMORANDO ALGUÉM?"_

"_---ESTÁ SE ENVOLVENDO COM DROGAS?"_

"_---PROCURAVA UMA CLÍNICA DE ABORTO?"_

---NÃO!!!! – berrou segurando a cabeça. Assustando Kikyo que não viu o redutor. O carro deu um tranco tão forte que a cabeça de Ayame foi parar encaixada no meio dos bancos da frente, e ela gritou de dor.

-

---Você me paga!!! Me paga!!!! – o médico fechou a porta enquanto a ruiva berrava com a perna enfaixada até a panturrilha, e o pescoço mantido por um colar de gesso. Deu um sorriso murmurando "ela vai ficar bem" e saiu.

Kagome segurou uma risada e olhou para Kikyo. Que mantinha os olhos um pouco arregalados.

---Não se preocupe...obrigada por nos trazer.

---Não me agradeça, eu ia levá-las até uma policlínica, mas pelo visto...as duas têm recursos. – sorriu.

Kagome concordou. Isso não queria dizer que elas eram amigas, mas pelo visto rolava uma simpatia. Kikyo foi embora, agora pensando em seus próprios problemas e Kagome entrou no quarto, rindo ao receber o olhar fulminante de Ayame, nunca a vira tão nervosa..nem tão engraçada.

---Toma o suquinho vai...e não reclama!!! – riu colocando o canudinho no bico da amiga, que só faltava chorar de ódio, mas acabou cedendo com uma expressão resignada.

-

---O que é que você está propondo Mirok?! – InuYasha estreitou os olhos, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar. Estava com um pano úmido na testa enquanto o humano tentava juntar os restos de salgadinho do pacote.

---Não vai ser tão difícil. 2 domingos por mês a casa fica aberta. Dá pra fazer a planta da casa, mapear os artefatos...o sistema de segurança...a gente bola um plano e BOA! – sorriu alegre.

---Acho melhor não... – InuYasha se virou de costas no sofá, morgado – Ela foi embora por esse tipo de coisa.

---Exatamente! Ela foi embora. Não vai adiantar você ficar aí jogado, _pobre_ e sozinho. Depois dessa, a gente vai ficar tão rico que você vai poder levar ela pra qualquer lugar do mundo! E eu vou dar uma vida de rainha pra minha Sango...! – ele falou mais sutilmente. Era visivelmente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

---E então nós não precisaremos mais fazer isso...e... – InuYasha se virou novamente, agora mais animado, sorrindo melancólico.

---É! Agora levanta dessa amargura e vai tomar um banho..você está fedendo! Vê se janta direito. – Mitok levantou-se, preparando-se para sair.

---Mirok... – oi? – Posso jantar na sua casa? – u.u'' hehe..claro!

**Continua...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Galerii!!! =D**

**E aí, o que acharam? Bom...Ruim?**

**De qualquer forma, não deixem de me falar!! **

**Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando...**

**Beeeeijo e até o próximo!**


End file.
